Resident Monster
by Neon dagger
Summary: Tsukune is a creation of wesker infected with a mix of the g and veronica viruses along with the hypnos gene and has through unknown means gained entrance to yokai academy
1. chapter 1 (08-22 05:28:26)

Resident Monster

I own none of Resident evil nor Rosario + Vampire

note Tsukune is a creation of wesker and he is infected with a mixture of the g and veronica viruses

Tsukune stared ahead as the bus sputtered its way into a tunnel only for the insides to burst into a rainbow of colors.

Tsukune flinched and his right hands claws extended slightly before retracting as he realized that nothing was going to happen to him or the bus and then suddenly they came out of the end of the tunnel and Tsukune's eyes took in a crimson sea and rocky landscape just before it.

The bus driver stopped the bus and turned to Tsukune "Hey kid be careful the people here are dangerous."

Tsukune replied as he passed "I am as well so I should fit in nicely but thank you for the advice." the bus driver just smiled and tilted his hat to Tsukune as he exited the bus.

After a moment of looking around and poking at the scarecrow Tsukune began to walk to the school and through the scary woods he went.

As Tsukune walked he was greeted by crows and bats whom apparently had nothing better to do than watch him and for a few minutes that was the only entertainment he had until the sound of something squeaking caught his attention making him turn and look for the source but after a moment of silence and looking he couldn't find anything so he began his trek again.

After another few steps the squeak sounded again Tsukune jumped to the side and held his arm out in a hook hooking his would be assailant off their bike allowing said bike to go careening into a tree.

Tsukune tuned to look at his attacker only to see a girl with a hair color that couldn't be natural it was bright pink.

"Why did you try to hit me?" was Tsukune's only verbal question as he let the girl fall.

The some tears came to the girls eyes as she rubbed her butt before she replied "I I am sorry I didn't try to hit you I just am anemic and I get dizzy on occasion."

Tsukune tilted his head and a small smile came across his face as he spoke "Well I am sorry then for accusing you then." after speaking Tsukune turned back to the school and began walking but the girl began to follow seeming to entirely abandon her bike.

"So I am moka akashiya who might you be?" asked the girl curiously as she jogged to keep pace with Tsukune.

Tsukune glanced at her as he walked occasionally touching a few trees that were alive leaving tiny pieces of himself in the bark to infect the trees for later as he replied "I am called Tsukune…I have no last name."

Moka paused in her steps "Oh…sorry do you not know your father?" but Tsukune shook his head negatively.

"I don't have a father or a mother." stated Tsukune Moka froze again a look of shock on her face and after a moment Tsukune turned to face her "Are you ok."

Moka brought her hand to cover her mouth a look of sadness in her eyes as she spoke distress clear in her voice "You just said that you don't have parents so who raised you?"

Tsukune looked up and to the right before his eyes returned to Moka and he gave his reply "Mister Wesker was the one to make and raise me."

Moka gained a confused look "I thought you said that you didn't have a father." Tsukune tilted his head again before responding.

"Mister Wesker is not my father and he only contributed a small bit to my genetic make-up but to answer your question I am what you would call a test tube baby." after speaking Tsukune didn't give her time to reply as he began jogging "Now we better hurry if we don't want to be late."

Later in the homeroom

Tsukune stared down his classmates as they all settled in their seats and then introduction to the school began.

The teacher, a young woman seeming to be in her late twenties early thirties, began speaking a clipboard in her hand as she did so "So as you all know this school is called yokai academy a school exclusively for monster and this school exists to help monster blend in with human society which as we know rule the earth in just numbers only."

Suddenly a brutish looking boy spoke cutting off the teacher "Why don't we just kill the humans…or in the case of women eat them." And before the teacher could reprimand him Tsukune spoke.

"Maybe it's because humans have determination to the point of pursuing something even if it is harmful to them or that they make weapons that they are afraid to use because of the small chance that using it could end all life or now that humans are making monsters of a whole new breed." everyone in the room looked at him confused until suddenly the door to the classroom was thrown open.

"I am sorry I got lost after the opening ceremony." said a voice familiar to Tsukune as a pink haired girl entered the room earning perverted reactions from the males and jealous ones from the females.

Moka looked around the room but her eyes caught the spiky brown hair of Tsukune and she almost immediately appeared by his desk with a small smile on her face "Tsukune I am so glad we are in the same class!"

Tsukune gave her a tiny smile in reply while the male half of the class lost themselves in the insults/threats that they threw at Tsukune at which point the teacher directed Moka to the seat behind Tsukune.

After a bit more talking from the teacher the whole class was released to explore the school but with that said as soon as they were released Moka grabbed Tsukune and rushed out the door intent on talking to him about his past again.

Moka dragged Tsukune to a vending machine and got a tomato drink while Tsukune got a drink from the fountain next to said vending machine before Moka sat down on a bench and looked at him expectantly but as Tsukune approached as voice rang out from behind a pillar next to Moka.

"Now what is a beautifully girl like doing with a weakling like this!" said Siazo as he picked up Tsukune unaware of the fact that the boy he was attempting to intimidate let him pick him up.

Siazo continued "When you could be with me…and you freak you said humans were making monsters hehe like any man made monster could beat a real one." and in that moment Tsukune blank face became an angry frown.

Tsukune quickly gripped Siazo's wrist and within a few seconds the monster was on his knees trying to pry Tsukune's hand off of his wrist while Tsukune spoke "You dare, you filthy bastard, to insult mister Wesker my creator the sole reason for my creation he spent years and trillions of dollars to create me and you dare to spit on his work?!" Moka could only watch as her acquaintance broke his aggressor's wrist before noticing his other hand slowly turning into a claw as he let go of Saizo Moka quickly grabbed Tsukune and ran leaving the wounded Saizo to glare at their retreating figures.

and cut


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Monster

I own none of Resident evil nor Rosario + Vampire

Recap

He let go of Saizo Moka quickly grabbed Tsukune and ran leaving the wounded Saizo to glare at their retreating figures.

Currently

Moka stopped at the roof school and let him go before she took a few steps away from Tsukune before turning around a slightly nervous smile on her face "That was kinda scary huh?"

Tsukune frowned at her and walked closer to edge of the building as he replied "No…why did you stop me."

Moka frowned and looked down slightly as she spoke "Well it looked like you were really going to hurt him and I don't my only friend getting expelled."

Tsukune's face became neutral again and he gazed over the side of the building as he spoke "Well I agree with you, thank you for stopping me Moka it would have gone against Mr. Wesker's orders of maintaining a life and adapting to the situations that arise, until he calls for me…" although the second half of what he said was under his breath Tsukune looked over to see a smiling and slightly blushing vampire.

The pink haired girl tilted her head as a curious look crossed her face "Say you never did say what you were."

Tsukune leaned into the railing slightly with his back and spoke "We were not supposed to reveal our true nature to the other students least we get ourselves expelled."

Moka blushed and looked down as she squeaked out her reply "But I didn't know that when I told you."

Tsukune cracked a small smile "Don't worry I won't tell anyone without your permission but since you told me about you I might as well tell you about me I am…I guess what you would called a diseased mutant." Moka raised an eyebrow at him and he continued "I am a human in the sense that I was made with humans as a base but my species has no defined name so far though Mr. Wesker has referred to me as the first of the selected or ascended."

Moka looked at her friend wide eyed and confused "What are you talking about?"

Tsukune smiled and spoke "You missed what I said because you were late but that boy…Saizo he was talking about simply invading and killing the humans or in the case of the cute girls 'eat them' at which point I informed him of humanities progress their creations and new monstrosities."

Moka's pupils shrank and she stepped back a bit "So what does your monster form look like?" Tsukune smiled.

"I don't fully transform unless I have to because 1. It takes a lot of nutrients to transform into any of my full transformations and 2. Changing into and changing back causes severe pain." Moka looked at him confusion marring her features so Tsukune decided to explain further.

"You Yoki use Yoki energy to use your powers and to look human correct?" at Moka's positive nod Tsukune continued "Well I can't I am not a Yoki I am simply a viral freak as some would say, a monster made by viruses and so my transformations are actually transformations unlike Yoki whom simply stop repressing/holding back your Yoki and take on their actual forms my body genetically and physically changes."

Moka hummed in thought before speaking "So how does this work…the viruses I mean?" Tsukune moved his eyes from her are to his hand before moving back to her again.

"To be honest I am not entirely sure Mr. Wesker never went to in depth with his teachings about my genetics or the genetics of any of the viruses." stated Tsukune simply.

Moka tilted her head slightly at him before looking around the edge of the building at the dead forest.

Tsukune walked over the edge of the building before he also looked over the edge as well making Moka look at him before looking forwards again.

Tsukune began walking away before speaking "Moka would you care to join me while I look around the rest of the grounds?"

Moka gave a slight nod as she jogged to catch up to him before walking to keep pace and it wasn't long before she spoke again "So what classes are you looking forward too?" Tsukune couldn't help but smile a little as he responded.

Next morning

Tsukune awoke with a yawn and a stretch before preforming his morning ritual brushing his teeth rinsing his face before getting dressed and making an attempt to head to his classes.

However the boy was stopped by Saizo not 10 feet away from the entrance prompting Tsukune to speak to the oaf "Please move."

The physically larger boy snorted and seemed to pause a moment before punching Tsukune in the face caving in the smaller boys skull whilst also splattering his fist in Tsukune's blood making him pause for a moment before shrugging and turning "Huh that was easier than I thought…now were is!?"

Saizo suddenly became aware of a burning sensation on his person thus he looked towards the source and found his hand and arm/sleeve on fire making the bully rip his sleeve off and toss it before attempting to put out the fire on is hand but he only managed to spread the flames across his arms and his other hand "W-what the hell is this?!" shouted Saizo in annoyance and pain.

Saizo really didn't expect to get a reply especially a reply from the boy he just attacked "That would be my blood it's flammable." Saizo barely managed to turn his head when the sole of a shoe greeted his face with all the gentleness of a semi-truck launching the other boy into a cement wall a several feet away before being stopped face first by said wall with a deafening crack.

Tsukune walked to Saizo and grabbed him by his hair before pulling the boy up to face level revealing a busted nose and quickly bruising one at that as well as a deep crack in the wall caused by the collision Tsukune took a moment to admire the sturdiness of Saizo if it had been a human on the receiving end of that kick they no doubt would have been dead or at least had gained a broken neck and skull from it.

After his mental appreciation he looked Saizo in the eyes and spoke "Leave me alone or else I will more than break your nose Saizo." and with his bit said Tsukune let go causing the larger of the two to fall right onto his freshly broken nose earning a slight groan of pain before Tsukune began his trek to school anew making sure to touch a tree every now and then as he walked leaving behind a few infective agents as he moved along the trail.

Tsukune's walk remained relatively peaceful until he started to walk past the female dorms at which point he was besieged by a bright pink missile which almost made him lose his balance.

"Tsukune how was your morning?" asked said rocket earning a small playful smile form Tsukune before as he lowered her to the ground and replied.

"Oh you know a little chaotic, just got to adjust to the school life alittle." as he spoke he could hear several people in the background smack talking him but he ignored them in turn for speaking to Moka "Speaking of life I have something I have to check after school would you care to join?" Moka gave an incredibly bright smile and nodded positive.

and cut


End file.
